The Art Class
by ridingintheimpala
Summary: Dean wanted to draw Cas, Cas wanted to draw Dean. With alot of sexual tension will they get what they want?


The pencil glided across the page, Dean bit his lip in concentration, trying to make sure he got the sharp jaw line just right.

He knew it was wrong, he knew it was creepy but there something about that guy that he just had to draw. I mean his name was Castiel; you can't not draw a guy with a name like that.

It was 3 months into the first year at college and Dean just couldn't take his eyes of the blue eyed boy in his art class. He wanted to talk to him, to hopefully just become friends with him at least but no, here he was, drawing him in the privacy of his own room by memory no less.

Dean swiped his finger over the pencil mark causing it to smudge lightly, he was nearly finished and for once he was happy with his drawing. Dean was never really proud of his drawing no matter what he did; there was always something that didn't sit with him. His art teacher would tell him that he had a real talent but for some reason Dean couldn't quite believe her.

Stretching up Dean stood up and began to pack away his pencils and rubbers, taking the art work off the frame it was resting on and hid it in the small space between the wall and the closet. One day Dean would talk to this guy, maybe, hopefully. Falling on to his bed Dean closed his eyes and dreamed about bright blue eyes all night.

_To say Cas was going crazy was an understatement, of the century. That damn man in his art class, the one with the crazy green eyes and the sharp jaw line and cupid lips that Cas was just itching to paint. Cas couldn't help but watch him as he drew, biting his lip in concentration._

_Cas rubbed his eyes in bid to rub the tiredness away, he was trying to edit a photo for photography class tomorrow but sleep was starting to creep up on him and he knew he couldn't stay awake much longer. Cas was majoring in photography and art was more a hobby then anything else, to him it wasn't that important but ever since that Dean showed up Cas had defiantly been showing a lot more enthusiasm then before. Cas just really wanted use Dean as a model, he would look amazing after Cas was finished and then maybe afterward they could kiss and Cas would be able to trail his hands down to that- STOP. Those are defiantly not the thought Cas wanted to have about a very straight guy he barely knew! _

_Lying down on bed Cas attempted to think about anything other then those stupid green eyes. _

Dean was early again but he just couldn't help but be a little nervous this morning. He had decided that he was going to talk to this guy, the very same guy he had jerked off to this morning.

Okay maybe let not think about that just before we speak to him, Dean thought to himself. Carefully setting up his equipment Dean looked around for Castiel while looking like he wasn't looking for Cas, which involved Dean trying to search for random things he didn't need in the classroom.

Finally Cas appeared, Dean hadn't actually seen him walk in but that guy had a knack for just appearing. Dean focused on the teacher, who was explaining that they were to get into pairs and draw each other portraits, making it as realistic as possible.

Dean smiled; this was his big chance, this was the moment he was going to talk to Cas. Picking up his stuff Dean made a beeline for Cas.

"Wanna go with me?" Dean threw a smirk just for good measure. Then those big blue eyes hit him, looking up at him with such emotion that for the first time in forever Dean couldn't find anything.

_God dammit, why on earth couldn't of Dean asked him last project. Cas had already promised Anna that he would go with her and now the most attractive guy he had ever seen was asking him, fuck his life was, just, fuck. _

"_I'm really sorry" Castiel explained, "I promised Anna I would work with her", he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. _

_Why of all people did he have to have to bad luck? To add to it Dean was looking at him with such a disappointed look on his face that it tugged at his heart strings. _

"_That's cool" Dean answered, pretending not to care as his walked over to Benny, Cas wished more then anything that he could drag Dean back over to him. _

_"Hey Cas" Anna called walking into class. _

_"Why Anna, why?" Was Cas's only reply. _

**Please review, tell me what you think_. _No_ seriously _I want to know!**

**I don't own supernatural btw **


End file.
